I owe it all to prom
by NicoleTaylorWrites
Summary: Clove's sister Cassandra, is making Clove go to prom. Who knows what surprises will come? A Fluffy Clato oneshot. Disclaimer: All rights to go to Suzanne Collins.


I owe it all to prom.

"Clove, wake up," Today is prom, the day I've been waiting for!" My older sister Cassie said, barging into my room.

"Cassie, its 7am, prom isn't until 7 at night!" I yelled back, aggravated that she woke me up for no apparent reason.

"Don't be bitter, tonight is going to be magical," she said squealing, leaving my room.

I was not excited for prom. I'm not like my sister; I'm not the typical girly girl. I don't like dressing up and putting makeup on, it isn't me. I like athletic things. I've been taking marital arts since I was three, with my best friend Cato. Our moms were best friends since college and so are we.

My mom didn't want me to take the class, so she told Cato's mom and she let me do it with him. When we started I was terrible, the older boys could throw me around all over the mat. Cato always found them and beat them up, and told them to never hurt me. Then I got better and better and they couldn't take me down anymore. I didn't need him to protect me anymore. Now in high school, its different.

Cato is on the football team, he is popular and has girls falling all over him. He never let it get to this head though, he is still a nice guy to everyone, I admire that. His girlfriend on the other hand is awful, she is basically trash, she throws herself at any guy who will give her the time of day, I may not have a boyfriend but I have morals.

Anyway, I didn't want to go to prom, but my sister really wants me to go, so I'll go. I'll probably be all by myself, but it will make her happy if I go. Cato will probably be there; maybe I'll dance with him. I've had a giant crush on him since we were ten, I never said anything to him though, because it would ruin our friendship, and I can't lose that.

"Clove, come down stairs, I have a surprise for you," Cassie said. I had no idea what surprise she was talking about.

"Coming!" I yelled back to her. I walked down the steps to see her holding a beautiful red dress.

It was short and simple, with a fluffy bodice and a small bow around the waist. I hated dresses, but this was stunning.

cgi/set?id=137435291

"Its gorgeous, you're the best sister ever," I said in admiration.

"Your welcome, you'll look stunning, Come upstairs we have to get you ready," she said and I followed her up stairs.

She began with my hair, taming my frizzy brown locks into a pulled together side braid. She kept my makeup light to my request. When it was time to put on the dress, she helped me slip into it and zip it up.

"You look amazing Clove, take a look in the mirror," she told me and I obeyed.

"How did you do this? I love it, I look all grown up, thank you," I said hugging her.

"That's not all, there's a surprise waiting in the living room," she said.

"Okay then," I ran downstairs. It was easy because I was wearing my favorite converse. I was shocked to see Cato in a tux holding red roses.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Clove, I have to tell you something," he said. "I've liked you for years and I never knew how to tell you, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't hold it in anymore, you're the one for me and I've always knew it, you may not feel the same about me, but please give us a try, Clove will you go to prom with me?" Cato proclaimed.

My mind was going a mile a minute. I always wanted this moment to happen, but I never knew it will feel this right. What about his girlfriend Glimmer? I can't compete with that, she's gorgeous and I'm me.

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Were done, I'm tired of lying to myself about my feeling, you're the one Clove not Glimmer," he said answering my question.

"I feel the same way about you, I'm worried about our friendship, but I want to give us a try, so yes, I would love to go to prom with you," I responded to him.

He gave me a giant smile and picked me up and spun me around.

"You look gorgeous Clove," he said with admiration in his eyes.

"You don't look to bad your self," I said smirking.

The rest of the night went perfect. We spent the whole night laughing and dancing the night away. Who knew prom would bring us together? I'm not sure what the future holds but, for right now everything is perfect and I owe it all to prom.


End file.
